


吃醋

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 魏无羡/蓝忘机 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	吃醋

酒吧是个很混乱的地方，什么样的人都有。

魏无羡也不知道今天怎么惹蓝忘机了，一向滴酒不沾的蓝忘机居然去了酒吧这种地方。还不告诉自己。

当魏无羡接到金光瑶的电话，说忘机在酒吧，他还是一脸懵的，蓝湛，酒吧，怎么可能呢？

等他赶到时，看到的就是这么一副场景

对方正趴在桌上不行人事，边上还围着一堆看热闹的男男女女，其中一个还想伸手去摸蓝忘机的脸……

看到这的魏无羡火气噌一下就上来了，靠，什么人，我媳妇也是你们可以碰的，不由分说的冲过去就给了那人一拳，直接把人打懵了

“拿开你那脏手，给爷看清楚了，这是我的人，说着，眼神瞟了边上围着的一圈人，你们也一样，如果还有下次，就没有这次这么简单了，我一定会废了你们的。”

说完话，便弯腰打算抱起蓝忘机，然而以往喝醉很听话的人儿，今天格外闹腾，就是不配合，身体动来动去，就是不让魏无羡好好抱着。

魏无羡现在很生气，但又不能和自家宝贝发火，第一舍不得，第二就算发火也没用，喝醉的人知道什么呢？所以边上的人很遭殃，承受了魏无羡第二次的“人生攻击”

……………………

蓝忘机只觉得现在整个人都很热，就像整个身体被按在火里烤着一样，感觉自己就快熟了

还记得进来这前，自己明明要了一杯水的，不知道怎么喝的时候就变成了酒，边上还有一堆叽叽喳喳很吵的人围着，，烦，本来就不喜与外人接触的自己，本打算换个位置，皱着眉起身，没曾想，下一秒腿一软就跌回去了，肯定是那杯酒有问题

反正现在这样全是魏无羡的错，叫他到处拈花惹草

魏无羡今天公司临时有事，蓝忘机一人在家待着无聊，打算去找魏无羡，在公司楼下等他下班，结果 ，好死不死的让他看到魏无羡搂着一美女从电梯间走出来，有说有笑的样子别提他现在有多开心了，从蓝忘机身边走过都没发现他

蓝忘机现在很生气，但他的冰山脸别人也看不出什么，只是公司的人突然觉得空气冷了好几个度？是空调坏了嘛？

转身就走，好你个魏无羡，晚上你睡沙发吧，让你进房间我就和你姓。

走在回去的路上，夜色慢慢降临，突然看到以往魏无羡挺想带自己进去玩一玩的地方，那时的自己这么说的，好像是“太吵，不去”，现在突然就想进去看看

进去第一眼就看到吧台上坐着一个长得挺妖艳的男人，一身红衣，原来是熟人开的啊。

“一杯水” 低沉性感的声音一下子引起了周边人的注意，吧台上的男人抬起头，也只诧异了一秒，就倒了杯水给他 

“忘机，你怎么来这了？”

“心情不好”

“和魏无羡吵架了？”

“没”

说着转身找了一个没人的角落坐下，没什么感情的看着舞池里的人跳舞

边上走过来一个中年男人，晃了晃手里的红酒杯子，然后递给蓝忘机，蓝忘机现在在想事情，一想到刚刚看到的整个人就很烦燥，周边的温度一降再降，没多想，直接拿过递来的杯子就一饮而尽

“行啊，你，这美人看起来冷冰冰的，没想到你那么快就搞定了，早知道这么简单，就不让你来了，白白浪费了一个美人 ，唉”一个男人的声音想起

“这么说话的你，阿？ 意思是老娘不好看了 ”一个女人的声音也想起

“哎哎哎，你放手，你最好看了”男人想伸手去解救自己的耳朵，女人狠狠的一拧，“哼，看你以后还敢不敢，小心老娘废了你”

“不敢了不敢了”

“行了，吵什么啊，今晚这美人可是我的了，你们都别和我抢”

“来这这么久，还是第一次看见这么美的美人儿呢”

“是啊是啊，你看看他那皮肤，比我们女人都要好，真是”

“今晚真是让金总赚大了呢”

“哈哈哈哈”

一堆嘈杂的声音吵的蓝忘机心里更烦，加上刚刚喝的什么，这么这个地方的水那么难喝 

起身打算换个地方，却感觉突然全是失去力气软绵绵的，只能趴在桌子上，让自己喘回气

热，很热，全身都热，想伸手去解衣服扣子，但是从小良好的家庭教养还是让他忍住了

该死的魏无羡，现在在哪里 

金光瑶在看到那个男人过去找蓝忘机时就知道情况不对，早早打电话给魏无羡让他过来

……………………………………

魏无羡抱紧在自己怀里动来动去的人，走出酒吧，经过吧台处时和金光瑶说了声谢谢

把人放到车里，系好安全带，才发现这人的不对劲，嘴巴微张 呼出来的热气不是一点点高，脸也红的很不正常，整个人还在不停的喘气

靠，嫌自己活的太久了是吧？敢动我的人，简直找死

刚刚也随意瞟了一眼，知道大概是哪些人，明天在一一算账，现在耽误之即是先带自己宝贝回去解决“身体问题”，憋坏了可不行

到了自家楼下，停好车，轻轻把人抱起，开门，然后火急火燎的往卧室赶

待把自己宝贝放到床上时，竟然出了一身的汗 

“唉，我说湛湛啊，你能不能让我省点心啊，那种地方这么能喝别人随便给你的东西呢？”说着刮了刮蓝忘机挺翘的鼻子

“唔，热……别动……” 蓝忘机拍开魏无羡的手，在床上不停的扭动，冰凉的床单让他感到身体的燥热有一点缓解

“啧啧啧，这是你自己先引诱为夫的哦，事后可别生气啊”

“唔……” 唇上冰凉的触感让蓝忘机感到舒适，便也微微张开嘴迎合起魏无羡

直到感觉蓝忘机快喘不过气来了，魏无羡才放开他，获得自由的蓝忘机，大口大口的呼吸着新鲜空气

此时的蓝忘机衣服在接吻中松松垮垮的搭在身上，要掉不掉，小脸因为酒本身的作用加上刚刚那个吻而显得更红

看着这样诱人的蓝忘机，魏无羡刚刚稳定点的情绪又激动起来，他的手不老实的摸上蓝忘机的身体

入手的皮肤滚烫，带着不正常的体温，魏无羡的手从勃颈处慢慢移到腰侧，在腰窝处打旋，惹的身下人不自觉的一颤，蓝忘机只觉得一股冰凉的感觉在身上灼热的地方轻轻划过，舒服的想叫出来，身体本能的跟着手走的方向移动，渴望渴求更多……

魏无羡看着自己媳妇如此主动，再不动手自己就是真的吃素了

他低下头，轻轻咬住蓝忘机喉结那片最脆弱的皮肤往外拉，两手也没停下，一只在蓝忘机身上到处游走，一只则轻巧的把蓝忘机那要掉不掉的衣服彻底给脱了

“嗯～” 一声粘腻的呻吟自蓝忘机鼻中哼出，蓝忘机睁开迷蒙的眼睛，模模糊糊的看到一个黑漆漆的脑袋在自己颈间动来动去，他想伸手去推开身上的人，可是双手一点力气也没有

连身体都随着身上人的动作越来越软，他只能微微的移动一下

魏无羡感觉到身下的人儿那轻微的挣动，抬头就望进了蓝忘机的眼睛，此刻的蓝忘机睁着两只因情欲而愈发显得水汪汪的眼睛，那里全映着自己的脸，虽然面上没表现出什么，但心里还是满足的，这说明自家宝贝儿心里只有自己

蓝忘机看清俯在自己身上作乱的人是魏无羡，一下子就觉得特别委屈，也不管现在自己是个什么样，拼命想伸手去推开他，只要一想到白天看到他和一个女子有说有笑的从自己身边走过去都没发现自己，心里就堵得慌，魏婴不会不喜欢自己，不要自己了吧？ 毕竟谁会喜欢一个一整天都冷着张脸的人呢？何况还是个男人，想着想着眼睛突然有点酸，轻轻眨了眨，就有眼泪顺着脸颊往下流

魏无羡一直看着蓝忘机，直到看到他哭了，整个人立马就慌起来了，也不管现在蓝湛还很抗拒他，俯下身就把人抱进自己怀里，还拉过被子给人盖上“ 湛湛，宝贝，怎么了，是哪里不舒服，还是我弄疼你了 ，别哭好不好” 伸出手去猜怀里人儿的眼泪，却不想越擦越多，魏无羡现在是真的有点慌了，蓝湛从来不哭的，自己和他在一起开始，蓝湛就是个很要强的人，从不在别人面前示弱，就连自己也不，看着这样的蓝湛魏无羡是既无奈又无可奈何，而现在蓝湛居然当着自己的面就哭了，还那么凶，在酒吧难道真的发生了自己不知道的事？如果真是那样，那群人也没有活着的必要了吧？

“魏婴”蓝忘机带着哭腔的声音想起，魏无羡马上低头看着怀里人儿的眼睛，“我在 我在 我在这呢，怎么了宝贝？ 有什么事就说出来好不好，咱们一起解决”

只见蓝忘机红着眼睛摇了摇头，半响后，再魏无羡以为不会有回答的时候，蓝忘机支支吾吾的说“你……你是不是有……有……”

“有什么啊？”

喜欢的人，然后是不是不要我了 ，蓝忘机发现自己又想哭了，这些话他没有勇气问出来，就怕到时候的答案让自己无法接受

魏无羡看他又要哭，立马岔开话到“不说不说，我不问就是了”

蓝忘机看着魏无羡“今天和你在一起的那个女的是……”问完后蓝忘机突然有点后悔，赶忙低下头，不去看魏无羡

魏无羡一见他这样，立马就明白过来，原来这小傻瓜是吃醋了啊，还吃的是师姐的醋 

“那是我师姐啦，师姐他今天有空过来看看我，我就陪她吃了一顿晚饭，宝贝儿，你这是吃醋了？”

魏无羡说着也跟着低下头，把头都快埋到膝盖处的人儿抓出来 ，用嘴巴轻轻碰了碰对方的嘴角“好了，乖，不气了，下次我一定给你介绍介绍我的朋友圈子免得我的小可爱又认错乱吃醋”

“呸，我才没有吃醋，我不吃醋，你吃醋，你全家都吃醋”

“好好好，是我乱吃醋，请求媳妇原谅”

蓝忘机听到魏无羡说那是他师姐后，身心也就慢慢放松下来，被他忽视的燥热感又随之而来，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势

“嗯……魏婴……”

“嗯？”

“难受，我难受”

听蓝忘机这么说，魏无羡才反应过来，刚刚在干什么，真的是，一紧张把“正事”给忘了，魏无羡看着蓝忘机嘴角的笑容越来越大

蓝忘机看着魏无羡这笑容，心里就觉得待会一定不会有什么好事，但是身体的燥热盖过了理智，他的手不自觉的拉上魏无羡在边上的手放在自己身上动作，好让自己舒服点，他不明白，为什么喝了酒会那么难受，不对，自己喝的不是水吗？ 

很乱，蓝忘机现在整个脑袋里一片混乱，身体越来越热，他想要得到缓解，魏无羡的手远远不够，被碰到的瞬间是凉的，可移开了就会更热

“魏…魏婴…… 你……帮帮……帮帮我，我……难受 …… 嗯……”身体不断在床上扭动着

“唔……”下一秒魏无羡的吻就盖了过来，把蓝忘机的呻吟堵回了嘴里，手也不停的在蓝忘机身上四处游走，一路向下，褪去蓝忘机的裤子

手下的皮肤好的令他想来回多摸了几遍，好在他还是记得，现在最重要的是先帮蓝忘机解决问题，自己待会再享受也不迟

魏无羡的手自蓝忘机的腿根一直摸到那处，当冰凉的手握上滚烫的那物时

“嗯……”激的蓝忘机瞬间就喘出一声舒服的吟哦

魏无羡有技巧的帮蓝忘机缓解着体内的燥热

蓝忘机挺起腰随着魏无羡的动作而动作着，“哈啊，嗯……魏……婴……我……不行了……啊……”

蓝忘机只觉得眼前白光一闪，大脑一片空白，身体也一下子软倒在床上

魏无羡的手也没停着，趁蓝忘机还在恍惚之际，往下摸到私处打转

“宝贝儿，你都吃饱了是不是也该喂一喂为夫啦”

“嗯？”

魏无羡抓着蓝忘机的手放到自己那处，他可是忍的很辛苦了，蓝忘机只觉得自己的手被拉着碰到了一个很烫的东西，仿佛下一秒就会被烫伤，本能的缩回自己的手

“呵，宝贝儿，你这是打算自己吃饱就不负责了嘛？ 那为夫自己动手咯”

魏无羡抬起蓝忘机的一条腿架在自己肩上，低头亲了亲蓝忘机的脸，笑着在他耳边说“我进来了，宝贝要是疼就咬我，别咬自己”

蓝忘机的身体颤了颤，还是在魏无羡俯下身时放松了自己的身体，也抬起自己的手环上了魏无羡的脖子

“嗯……” 刚被进入时还是有点疼的，但也没有那么难忍受

魏无羡进去后也没有急着动作，等蓝忘机缓过来了，才开始慢慢的抽动

蓝忘机只觉得一阵阵的快感自尾椎传遍整个身体，整个人就像一摊水，没有一点力气，身体随着魏无羡的动作一前一后的动着

“哈啊”蓝忘机发出一声变调的呻吟，他也不清楚那是一种什么样的感觉，就是很奇怪，全身像过电了一样

魏无羡像是终于找到什么一样，就专攻那一处，每次都重重的擦过蓝忘机体内那一点，再退出来又擦过去，惹得蓝忘机不住的颤抖

“不要了……魏婴…… 那里……不要……”蓝忘机的声音都带上了哭腔，他快受不了了，真的不能再……

魏无羡只是笑着吻了吻蓝忘机的嘴，身下动作不停，反而越来越快 

“哈 ……啊…… 不要……魏婴……慢一……一点…… 太快……了 ”

蓝忘机一句话说的断断续续的 ，他现在连说完一句完整话的力气都没有

“哈，蓝湛，湛湛，宝贝” 魏无羡身下动作越来越快，手也牢牢的抱紧怀里的人儿，他的宝贝，蓝忘机也回搂着魏无羡

待眩晕过去 ，缓过一点力气，蓝忘机立马推开魏无羡，拉过旁边的被子，把自己整个人缩在里面 任魏无羡说什么都不理，假装自己没有听见

魏无羡看着躲在被子里不理自己的人儿，好笑的说，“宝贝今天可真…… 你这是打算吃饱了就不要为夫了嘛？”

一个枕头从床上飞过来，擦着魏无羡的脸过去掉在地上，魏无羡想上前去把闷在被子里的人拉出来抱着，结果差点被砸，“哎哎哎 好好好，我不说，宝贝别生气”

“离我远点，不想理你”蓝忘机说着更往被子里躲了，把整个人捂得严严实实的，他觉得自己是没脸见人了，都是魏婴的错，哼，才不要理你，魏无羡无奈的叹了口气，去浴室把水放好，再出来就听见床上人儿平稳的呼吸声了

看来今天是真的把他累坏了，笑着摇摇头，掀开被子，轻轻把人抱起去清洗，让他就这么睡了，明天又该难受了，自己宝贝还是要自己宠着的

待洗好把人搂在怀里躺好，看着蓝忘机睡得红扑扑的脸，温柔的说“傻瓜，我的宝贝就是你啊，也只会是你一个，现在是 以后还是 记住别再乱吃非醋啦” 揉了揉蓝忘机的发顶，在熟睡的人额头上留下温柔的一吻 

“好好睡吧 宝贝 晚安”

岁月静好，月光照在床上两人身上，一人窝在另一人的怀里，用自己的小脑袋蹭蹭对方，寻找舒服的位置继续睡，另一人看着怀里人的睡颜和这不自觉的小动作，脸上的表情温柔的可以滴出水来

………………………………………………  
后记

我想要的不过只是携自己喜爱的人之手，白头到老 ，一辈子不相离

无关风月 只关你我 只要身边的人一直是你 就好


End file.
